Episode 7880/7881 (18th July 2017)
Plot Debbie and Ross prepare for the party tonight. Paddy is avoiding the surgery as he could bump into Rhona. Vanessa, Jimmy and Marlon have all received summons to testify at Pierce's trial but Paddy wonders why he didn't. Chrissie packs unenthusiastic Rebecca off to the accountant to learn about VAT ahead of them taking over the business when Lawrence retires. She also gets rid of Lawrence and Ronnie ahead of 'Simon's' arrival. In the shop, Leyla shows off the brochures of her modelling a wedding dress. Ross suggests to Pete that now Leyla has found her dream wedding dress she'll be after an engagement ring. Leyla insists she's far too busy to be thinking about getting married just now. Chrissie fancies Tim, unaware of who he really is. Debbie is nervous ahead of the party, especially as Ross thinks there will be more teenagers there than she envisioned. Faith has decided to open the backroom up to the regular customers. Frank suggests Take A Vow's services to Lawrence and Ronnie, but they aren't planning on getting married. Megan isn't pleased to learn Frank has been helping with the business whilst she's been away. Ross guards the door as Tabitha's guests arrive. Debbie fears for The Woolpack's license when a glass gets smashed and Tabitha comments that they aren't even drunk yet. Chrissie suggests Tim meets her family as he asks so many questions earlier. Tim makes excuses not to. Panicked Lachlan watches on as Tim and Chrissie head to the shop for wine and nibbles. The regulars sing karaoke in the backroom and Doug shows Diane his recently learned dance moves. Sarah gets an idea when Faith mentions Debbie could make lots of money selling booze to the underage party guests. Sarah finds Tabitha and a friend searching for booze. She grabs the bottle of vodka from them tells them to meet her in the toilets in ten minutes. Lawrence and Ronnie discuss potentially getting married when Lachlan returns to Home Farm to fill Lawrence in on seeing Chrissie and Tim together in the village. Vanessa shows Rhona that summons and assures her best friend that she's with her ever step of the way. Vanessa insists Rhona needs to stay strong, but Rhona isn't sure she can. Priya and Leyla talk. Their conversation turns to marriage and Priya asks Leyla is she thinks Pete is the one. Leyla comments that she'd accept Pete if he proposed tomorrow - just as Pete walks in. Pete walks straight back out and Leyla fears she's put him off. Sarah charges Tabitha £80 for a bottle of vodka. Frank wonders why Megan hasn't started to forgive him. He has a brainwave which he believes will get him back in Megan's good books. Tim talks to Chrissie about his brother. Lawrence walks into the shop and joins them. Debbie realises the party guests have got booze from somewhere and demands to know where. Debbie sees Sarah and works out she's the mystery booze supplier. Ross distracts Jools whilst Debbie deals with the situation. Sarah explains to furious Debbie that it was Faith's idea and she's made a fortune. Jools drags Ross into the gents' toilets. Lawrence gives Tim a hard time and pushes him to talk more about his business. Leyla tries to explain to Pete that earlier was just girly talk and that she has no interest in getting married. Pete comments that that's a shame. Whilst Chrissie is out of earshot, Lawrence tells Tim he has to leave but Tim wants to get to know the only family he has left. Lawrence insists it's too late for that although is relieved when Tim tells him that Chrissie won't find out who he really is. Lawrence suggests if Tim really cares about Chrissie he'll leave her alone. In the pub backroom, Jimmy drunkenly sings karaoke as Faith and Eric dance. Debbie bursts in and confronts Faith about putting the idea of selling alcohol in Sarah's head. Debbie goes off on one when Eric spills a drink. Frank proposes Megan buys a villa in Spain and sell it as a time-share as part of her wedding packages. Rebecca returns from the meeting about VAT and Chrissie fills her in on her meeting with 'Simon'. Rebecca works out Chrissie likes 'Simon' and encourages her sister to go for it. Faith confiscates booze from some of that party guests. Tabitha's father Roger arrives and isn't impressed with the state of his daughter. Louis, on of the drunken teenagers, mentions to Roger that his wife Jools in in the gents' toilets. Roger goes into the toilets and finds Jools with fully clothed Ross in one of the cubicals. Roger orders Ross outside. Rhona tells Vanessa that she has been to the police and told them about Martha breaking into Smithy Cottage. Roger and Ross fight with a group of drunken teenagers watching on. Jools steps between them but encourages Roger to punch Ross when Ross lets slip that he was only distracting Jools so she didn't find out that everyone was drunk. Vanessa worries she'll let Rhona down when she takes the stand. Vanessa suggests she and Rhona get away for a few days before the trial and they agree to go out tonight. Anxious Jimmy tells the rest of the regulars that he's been called as a witness for Pierce's defence. He worries he'll end up getting Pierce off. Diane insists all he needs to do is tell the truth. Faith shows Debbie the bundles of cash she made on betting the outcome of Ross and Roger's fight. Jools blames Debbie for potentially ending her marriage although Faith hits back that her marriage is over because she's a skank. Lawrence tells Lachlan that Tim is going back to Dubai in a few weeks, they just need to keep him and Chrissie apart until then. Debbie cleans up Ross' bloody nose and he tells her he didn't sleep with Jools. As they begin to clear up, Ross tries to put a positive spin on the evening by reminding Debbie that she has managed to get more money for her house fund. Megan and Leyla are considering Frank's ideas. When Pete says he has the woman of his dreams, Tracy questions why he hasn't popped the question yet. Chrissie leaves 'Simon' a voicemail about meeting up tomorrow. Debbie and Ross continue to clean up The Woolpack. Ross questions why Debbie is so bothered about him and Jools but Debbie claims she isn't. Ross explains to Debbie that he has only ever loved two women - Donna and her and they end up kissing. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *Tim Richards - Mark Moraghan *Louis - Kai Alexander *Jools - Charlotte Hunter *Tabitha - Eve Austin *Lily - Carla Woodcock *Roger - Shaun McGowan Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and office *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar, backroom, corridor, ladies toilets, gents toilets and carpark *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,980,000 (17th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes Category:Extended episodes